


Ghosts!

by -yangtangliu (timeisaconstruct), timeisaconstruct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Cute, Gen, Ghosts, Non Idol AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/pseuds/-yangtangliu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/pseuds/timeisaconstruct
Summary: Johnny and Doyoung move into a new house as roommates but they don't expect anyone to still live in the house, they bought it empty right?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 11





	Ghosts!

**Author's Note:**

> [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/litteralydonghyuck)   
[twitter ](https://twitter.com/hyuckieswrld)   


The rains pads down on the cardboard box Johnny carries. It's not that heavy even though it's filled with his mother's precious china and some cheap bubble wrap from dollar tree. Inside the house—he must have left the door open—Doyoung is busying himself around the house, setting up things and trying to reach high places to put away cups. 

_‘I thought I told him we’d do that together, later, after we have everything inside’_

Doyoung jumps down from off of a stool and comes to take Johnny’s box from him as he finally reaches the front door. When they were searching for houses a few weeks ago, Doyoung had pointed the house out and said he liked it. When they went to inspect the small bungalow, both thought it was perfect, a good distance from they’re uni, close to a convenience store, but the only problem was how big the backyard was. Especially with no set pathway its a little hard to trek across the thick greenery in the half daylight.

Johnny runs back down to his car, letting his long legs be of advantage. It's the last box, all the other bigger things having been taken in by a moving company that they hired because Johnny and Doyoung are pretty lazy for they're ages. He repeats the same process, lifting a box, carrying it through the sunset lit rain, and finally stopping it off in the kitchen while Doyoung is not so skilfully, trying to fold the cardboard boxes into squares for recycling. 

"Oh stop, I'll do it later." He says when he finds the younger male crouched on the floor trying to fold the wet cardboard into Flatish shapes. 

"Fine, but you have to show me how to do it instead." Doyoung huffs, avoiding Johnny's teasing eye contact.

"Okay~" he snickers at the youngers insistence to learn how to do it. "I have to go lock the car, you can choose what's for dinner."

He hears a faint excited 'yes' as he runs back outside to close his trunk, it's a pickup truck so it getting wet isn't a problem, and lock the doors so his precious Jazz CDs are safe. _That_ is important.

Later they sit on their new kitchen floor, eating pasta and folding cardboard boxes.

\--

It's been a week in their new house and Doyoung has started noticing some strange sounds around the house. Unusual creaking, whispers of unknown people talking, things falling when neither he nor Johnny is near them or when he's alone in the house. But he's never been one to believe in supernatural creatures, unlike the older, so he just assumes its an old house and that he should start telling at Johnny more often for not closing windows. It's only when he closes a window himself and watches it open by itself that he thinks the older might be onto something. 

He looks out the window for the culprit but finds no one, the younger then whips his head from side to side inside the dining room but finds no one there either. He finally turns around and is met with a greyish see-through boy with a pout on his face, holding one hand out as if holding the window open.

To say he screams is a big understatement.

\--

Jungwoo.  
His name is Jungwoo. Its been a few months now. The ghost that they've—he'd, Doyoung doesn't like him all that much after the scare he pulled on him with the window—grown to live with. Johnny suspects he's waiting for him to leave. Which is understandable, Doyoung just is and probably will always be like that. He's never been that open to change, especially without warning. So finding out that ghost is indeed real must have been quite a shock to the younger boy.

Jungwoo doesn't bother the two unless something is wrong. Occasionally they'll see him float through a wall or catch a falling object. Once when Doyoung's brother Jeno was out of town, he left his three cats in their care, Jungwoo played with them while Johnny and Doyoung had classes. Other times he'll make sure doors get closed and cupboards aren't left open or peek in on their Friday movie night sessions. For short periods, Jungwoo can even leave the house and walk around the neighbourhood with Johnny. On one fall day, they stroll around the sidewalk together.

"How old are you? Or how long have you been dead for?" He pushes open the door for himself and Jungwoo walks through, even though he doesn't have to.

"Well I died at seventeen and with my years of being dead I'm twenty-one as of now." He floats along, over the grassy backyard as Johnny dodges weird looking mushrooms to keep up. 

"I'm twenty-four, not that much older right?" He laughs, turning onto the actual pathway as he floats along behind him, with a smile gracing his silverish features. 

"Yeah, that's nice, to be truthful before you both moved in I'd been alone. As soon as I died the owner, also my father, immediately had the place cleaned and I buried before quickly moving out and putting the house up for sale. So I'm not used to other people all too much." 

"It's fine," he smiles. "I'm an only child so this is a new experience for me as well. I lived off-campus unlike Doyoung and this year we decided to move in togethim for money sake and that our university no longer lets Juniors and above life on campus for the sake of space and a new law department that was recently opened."

"I'd always wanted to go to SIU but I never finished college because of my death." he looks a little crestfallen at the realization but quickly recovers. "It certainly sounds like a good school."

"It is!" Johnny smiles looking back at him. "I've made a lot of friends and the teachers are amazing!"

"Wow way to make me feel bad," Jungwoo mutters.

"Oh shut up you know that's not true~" 

They continue their walk-in playful banter. Johnny does have a good relationship with Jungwoo. Until they reach home.

\-- 

**Young Male, Johnny Davis, Killed By Wreckless Car Driver Right Outside Home**

"One ghost was enough, now I have two?" Doyoung screeches upon seeing Johnny and Jungwoo's silverish silhouettes in the hallway. 

"Happy Halloween!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a story for my language arts class but I think it's cute and I wanted to maybe continue it. Anyways in the first version, the names were changed and Jungwoo was a girl, I don't think I changed all the pronouns to masculine so tell me in the comments if I missed anywhere. 
> 
> Way to short for my liking so I’ll probably write a part two.
> 
> Tell me what you think and remember to SMILE!


End file.
